the return of oikawa
by LupinLover99
Summary: bethany wilkins, (a made up soon-to-be digidestined) meets up with ken ichijouji, falls in love and has to battle daemon for him!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Ken- you don't own digimon mary. Me- I know that ken!!! Ken- you don't own me either. Me- unfortunately.....no I don't. but if I did....i would not share you. Ken- (glances around nervously and runs for the door)  
  
The Return of Oikawa  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It all started in Japan. Tokyo, actually. My family was visiting there for the summer. We were staying in an apartment called "Odaiba Mansion". I figured this was going to be stupid, like it always was. We came here every summer! It never got any better. But little did I know, I'd be having the time of my life.  
  
The first day there, I was walking down from our apartment to the vending machine. I saw this really cute boy wearing a green suit jacket over a white shirt and gray pants there. He looked awfully frustrated.  
  
"Um, hi there." I said, approaching him.  
  
"Oh, hey." He replied.  
  
"Need any help?" I asked uncertainly.  
  
"Um, kind of." He said. "My can of pop got stuck in the chute!"  
  
"Just hit it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know..." I said and slammed it with my fist. The pop came out instantly.  
  
"Oh." He said and chuckled. "I could've done that."  
  
I chuckled at the boy's attempt to be macho.  
  
"I'm Bethany." I said, and offered my hand.  
  
"Oh," he said, wiped off his hand and offered it to me. "Are you new?"  
  
"Yeah, we're visiting for the summer."  
  
"Do you like soccer?"  
  
"Oh, kind of, I guess."  
  
"Just wondering. My friends and I play at an empty field close by." He said. "In case you're interested. If you like sports, drop by any time. My friend Sora would like you."  
  
"Thanks! I'll drop by if I have some time."  
  
"Well, see ya'!!" and with that, he walked away.  
  
"Wow." I said to myself. "This may be all right after all."  
  
I walked back to apartment 202. Right next door I noticed a girl. She looked about 17 and had funky pink hair.  
  
"She might know someone cute...." I approached her slowly.  
  
Me: well ken, what did u think? Ken: it's pretty good so far. But I haven't seen me in the picture yet!!! (pouts) Me: be patient my friend. In the meantime....REVIEW!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Um, hello there?" I called.  
  
"Hi! I'm June Motomiya. Who are you? Are you American? You look like it. Are  
you about, hmmm...14? I thought so! Hey, have you..."  
  
"Does she ever shut up???" I thought.  
  
"....you've been talking a lot since I got here," she said sarcastically. "you must have been  
vaccinated with a phonograph needle."  
  
"Vaccinated? Phonograph???" I asked.  
  
"Never mind! If you're 14 I bet you'll like my brother Davis."  
  
"Where's he????"  
  
"I think he's down by the river with some friends."  
  
"Friends??? Are they all cute?"  
  
*Sigh* "fourteen year olds, boy crazy 14 year olds. You better go catch them  
before they leave!"  
  
I ran towards the elevator. Partly to get to the boys and partly to get away from, what did  
she say her name was? Sounded like a month of the year, I think.  
  
I got down to the river and was surprised to see that one of the boys  
was Tai! The boy who had his pop stuck!  
  
"Hey!" he said as I approached. "fancy meetin' you here!"  
  
"Hi," I said, acting shy. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, right. This is Davis.." he pointed to a boy wearing goggles. "  
This is, uh, T.C., whoops, T.K...." he pointed to a boy wearing a hat.  
"And this is Ken Ichijouji, boy genius." he pointed to the last and  
cutest boy,. He had blue hair, blue eyes and an adorable smile.  
  
"Hi." Said T.K.  
  
"Wow." Said Ken.  
  
Davis just whistled and everyone chuckled.  
  
"Um, Miss......"Ken began.  
  
"Bethany Wilkins."  
  
"Well, Miss Wilkins, I would like to sweep you off your feet Saturday  
night. That is, if you don't mind going out to dinner?"  
  
"Oh!"I blushed. "Sure!"  
  
"Pick you up at six." He replied smoothly and with that they left.  
  
"Imagine my luck!" I thought. "What next???"  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the strumming of a guitar.  
  
me: like it now ken? Ken: yea! At least I'm in it! And I get to meet cute girls!! Me: It's only one! And you're my helper! You're supposed to like me!! Ken: *whimper* 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
I walked towards where I heard the noises. A garage. I had found a band! Maybe a boy band. A cute boy band....  
  
I walked up to the garage and knocked on the door. The guitar stopped and I heard footsteps approach the door.  
  
"Yeah? Oh! Hey guys it's a girl!" the door was answered by a cute blond boy wearing a black tank top and jeans.  
  
"Where? Who? What? When? How?" were the replies he got.  
  
"*sigh* Kev, Brad, Max, get over here!!' the blonde yelled. 'Oh, I am Matt. These are the "Teenage Wolves", my band.  
  
"Hi,' I said to all of them. "I'm Bethany Wilkins, I'm form America...."  
  
I trailed off staring at Kev. The boy was kind of cute with brown hair, and glasses. He was staring at me in the most peculiar way.  
  
"Um, hi Kev!" I said, trying to get through to him.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him he's been drunk since day one." Matt warned. " He doesn't usually speak our language. We're not sure what he speaks anymore. But he sure can play the piano!"  
  
"Zoink wakka!"  
  
"I'm guessing that's his language."  
  
"Correct." Matt replied, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Zoinka Wakk," Kev agreed.  
  
"I can't understand him! How do we....."  
  
"Communicate?" Matt asked and I nodded. "We don't understand him either, like I said, just ignore him!"  
  
"Oooookay. Can I listen to you guys rehearse?"  
  
"Sure," Matt replied. "We'll even let you watch too!"  
  
"heh-heh." I chuckled and drifted off into thought. This is so much better than I thought! And I can't wait for my date with Ken!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
It was only two days until my date with Ken. I could not wait! But, I didn't have anything to wear! And so I went shopping. I walked to the mall near our apartment. There I met a girl with pink wavy hair and a shirt that said: "property of Tai".  
  
"Hi!" I said, trying to make more friends.  
  
"Oh, hi!" she replied in a high-pitched voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"Bethany Wilkins, and you?"  
  
'Oh, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"Do you know Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"Duh!" she said pointing to her shirt, "he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"You sure picked a hottie!"  
  
"Yea," she said dreamily  
  
"Can you help me find an outfit?' I asked  
  
She snapped out of her daze and asked me, "date?" I nodded and she said, "I've got the perfect thing!"  
  
She walked over to a rack of beautiful strapless, red, mini-dresses.  
  
"How cute!" I exclaimed and looked at the price tag. "Or not..." and I started to back away form the rack when Mimi said, " I could get you a discount!!"  
  
"Really? Thank you so much, that would be great!"  
  
I bought the dress for only fifteen dollars. Mimi insisted I get makeup too. She sure knows her shopping! She talked me into buying some light colored eye-shadow and light pink lipstick that Mimi said was "to die for!" so I was all ready for the big date with a whole day to spare.  
  
The next day I played soccer with Tai and his friends. That meant Ken too! I soon found out why they call him, 'the Rocket'. Whenever we were benched together, he'd lean over to me and whisper, "tomorrow's the day", and smile real cute. I couldn't have thanked my lucky stars enough!  
  
Ken: did u forget about me mary? Mary: yes, I am soooo sorry!!! How can I ever make you forgive me? Ken: *points to his cheek* Mary: oh, teehee. *kisses Ken* I think I'm going to faint!  
  
. 


	5. chapter 5

M: due to many flame reviews complaining that this chapter did not make any sense, I am going to rewrite it. K: way to go Mary! Listen to the people! M: thank you. You seem very supportive considering that you are going to kiss me the whole time I write it. K: oh, all right.... *Kiss kiss kiss.... *  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It was the day of the date. I wondered how Ken was feeling. Me? I was a nervous wreck!  
  
By six o'clock I kept wondering if he would like my dress and everything but my mom assured me that guys don't give two hoots about what you wear.  
  
Ken picked me up wearing a snazzy but not too fancy tux, carrying flowers.  
  
We were both were at a loss for words except one,  
  
"Wow."  
  
He walked me to a restaurant called "Morealli's". When we got there I saw Matt and June there. I waved and Matt gave me a look that said, "Get me out of here!!!"  
  
We ordered and not soon after Ken had to use the little boy's room. So he did. Only, he came back after 15 seconds.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked a little pale and a lot scared.  
  
"Bethany," he said shakily. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh no," I replied. He had probably seen his other girlfriend on the way there and now he has to tell me he's two timing me. "Another girl?"  
  
"No, no," he reassured me. "Um, I have something called dark spore. You're not going to believe any of this, I know, but it makes me smarter and better at sports. And that's great; only, it puts me in extreme danger."  
  
"Ken what's wrong?" I was getting a little panicky by now.  
  
"Well, there's this guy named Oikawa and he's after my dark spore. He already tried to take it once. Whenever he gets near me my neck burns like the devil and he's right,"  
  
Ken was cut off because a man with a grey, clammy complexion, long, black hair and a purple trench coat jumped out of the bathrooms.  
  
", there." He finished before doubling over on the floor crying out in pain. I could see his neck; it was burning a bright red. Now I was concerned.  
  
"Ken!!" I yelled.  
  
Before anyone in the restaurant could notice what was going on, Oikawa pulled out what appeared to be a harmless super ball. He held it up and mystic multi-colored beams came out of it. Stopping time and everyone who was not a digi- destined.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ken screamed in pain before passing out.  
  
Oikawa dashed over and grabbed Ken by the hair. He clutched a piece of cloth and bound Ken's arms together behind his back.  
  
"I gotta' help Ken." I murmured.  
  
I watched, helpless under the table as the frightening man dragged Ken away. One thought lingered in my mind, why hadn't I been frozen in time with everyone else? 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
As Oikawa dragged Ken to a semi in the parking lot he thought, I can't wait to get the spore into the rest of the children! I'll have ultimate power!!  
  
He threw Ken in the back with lots of other kids and walked to the cab to drive away. He didn't notice a blond figure spreading something where his tires met the pavement.  
  
What should I do? I thought. My boyfriend was just dragged off by a guy with gray skin, hmmmm..... PANIC?????  
  
I know! I thought. I'll get Mimi and Matt and Tai! They'll help me!  
  
I ran to the mall and got Mimi, we ran to the soccer field and found Tai and Davis practicing. I told them the whole story.  
  
"Of course we'll help!" Davis said. "Ken's our friend too!"  
  
They all followed me to the diner. Luckily, Matt had put grape jelly down and the trucks' tires had rolled in it! It left tire marks! Now we knew where to go! Just then, a yellow VW bug pulled up.  
  
"Davis!" said the cute guy inside, "Nice to see you guys again! What's up with the tire marks and who's the chick?"  
  
Davis explained the whole story.  
  
"Ken's gotten himself into another mess, huh?" he replied.  
"What??" I said. "Who are you and what do you mean another mess?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Jim, Joe's brother. Ken got himself into a mess just like this a year ago."  
  
"Oh, well.... let's go save Ken!" I yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, in the truck, an unsuspecting Oikawa was talking to Ken.  
  
"Remember me?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you were a changed man! Come to think of it I also thought you were dead!" ken replied.  
  
"Guess not." He said. "I've rounded up a whole new bunch of kids who want to be just like you!"  
  
"You mean a bunch of kids who think they want to be like me." Ken said back.  
  
"Not exactly." Oikawa was getting aggravated. "I tire of your back talk I'm just taking the spore!"  
  
He pressed a black scanner to Ken's neck aggressively. The beeping noises coming from it were enough to give you chills. Ken grunted and groaned in pain as the dark spore slowly came out. Finally, Oikawa pulled it away and Ken passed out. 


	7. chapter 7

Mary: so did that last chapter give you nightmares? Ken: of course! Considering it happened to me! Mary: oh! Poor ken! Ken: that's right! Poor ken!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Oikawa, mad and crazy, was pressing his scanner against other kid's necks, giving them the coveted spore. Ken, still unconscious, was unable to help anyone.  
  
We had all crammed into the small, yellow bug, and were on the trail of the truck.  
  
"Are you sure we can find him in time?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!" Davis answered. "We did it before and we can do it again!"  
  
The driver of the truck, a young Yamaki Oikawa, stopped suddenly. After seeing what he'd seen in the road, you would have too!  
  
Oikawa jumped out of the back and said, "Daemon! I didn't I'd see you again!"  
  
"Well, it seems you were wrong," he replied, testily, "Hand over the dark spore child now or you'll regret it!!!"  
  
Hmm, Oikawa thought. Little Ichijouji is unconscious and his pesky friends are not around! Why not??  
  
He walked to the back of the truck, opened up the doors, and pulled Ken out.  
  
"Here!" he said to Daemon and threw Ken in front of the 'scary beyond all reason' digimon.  
  
"Thank you Oikawa, I will repay you greatly." Daemon said to the man in the purple trench coat before sinking into the ground and dragging Ken with him.  
  
The jelly tracks came to an abrupt stop in the road and we almost ran into the back of the truck. *SCREECH! *, Went the brakes as Jim slammed down on them.  
  
"My dad would have had my head on a platter for that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled. "There's the guy that took Ken!"  
  
We all ran up to them and Davis yelled, "Where'd you take Ken???"  
  
"I don't have anymore." Replied the gray-skinned man. "I handed him over to the world's most powerful digimon. You won't be able to find him now!"  
  
"Digimon? Huh??" I asked, confused.  
  
"We'll explain later!" said Tai. He picked up a strange looking device. He held the device up to Jim's laptop and said "Digiport open!"  
  
A strange portal came on the screen. Tai used the mouse to select an area. He selected one called, 'Daemon's Lair'. It did not look pretty.  
  
"That's where Ken is??" I asked. And when Tai and Davis nodded I gasped.  
  
Davis held up his device, different from Tai's, up to the area. He got sucked in! Tai grabbed my hand and did the same. Only I got sucked in too! 


End file.
